


Hearts and Heroes

by MarkiplierRaven (RavenWolf48)



Category: Hearts and Heroes (Video Game), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Based of video game, F/F, F/M, I saw a hearts and heroes playthrough, M/M, Multi, Other, and i decided to make this, mark's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/MarkiplierRaven
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhN5vrJLWgA&list=PLjgC3o97SPzoDP1yH7tx59yI996Oj3urvhttp://hearts-and-heroes.tumblr.com/To be added





	1. A/N

So I watched this and now I'm going to make a book. 

 

Also, I'm putting my own twist and also don't expect this to be done really fast. 

 

I'm going to be doing this at my own time so I don't mind if you guys don't like this

 

 

Also, I'm going to try and find the art that went into making the game and you should definintly check it out

 

 

 

 

(And this book is going to have it;s own twist. Not exactly word for word like the game)


	2. Introduction

_**Blue**_ \--------------  _Known as_ :  ** _Poppy Florence Tuump_**

_**Purple**_ \---------------------  _Known as:_ ** _Isabella Scarlett Blermf_**

**_Jade_** \-------------------------------------  _Known as **Amari Phoenix Flampt**_

_**Red**_ \-------------------------  _Known as **Sam Laufey Dooooooooop**_

**_Peach_** \------------------------  _Known as: **Mashel Ayana Wefubu**_

_**** _

_**Teal**_ \-------------------------  _Known as: **Layla Oliva Zorpy**_

 

 


End file.
